


It's Been a Few Days

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Phone Calls, Sad John, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John calls Alex during a storm.





	It's Been a Few Days

_A loud clap of thunder awoke John Laurens from his slumber_.

 

     He sat up in the dark, frowning at the empty spot on the bed next to him.

 

     Rain was pouring down from outside, lightning flashed every now and then, and the wind blew strong.

 

     It was storming.

 

     Alexander would be scared.

 

     John slumped back down in bed, thinking about his partner.

 

     He hadn’t been home in a few days.

 

      _Crash._

 

     Another bolt of lightning flashed through the bedroom window, followed immediately by thunder.

 

     He sighed. He hoped that wherever Alexander was, that he would be safe.

 

    _“John, I’ll be home a little late tonight. Madison has been out sick all week, I told George I would finish some of the articles he was working on so they can be published on time.”_

 

  _“Alright babe, call me when you leave work.”_

   

     That had always been their routine, to call one another when the other got off work. That way they would know when to expect them.

 

     Alexander never called that night.

 

     Another flash of lightning, and John decided that he would try calling Alex’s phone once again.

 

     He squinted against the bright light glowing from his phone as he unlocked it and went to Alex’s contact. Only, his lover’s contact was missing. He frowned, confused as to why it was gone. No matter, he had recited the number to memory.

 

    _Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

     

_“Hey, you’ve reached the voicemail of the one and only Alexander Hamilton. Sorry I can’t talk right now, I’m either busy or just ignoring calls. But leave a message and I’ll get back to you. Unless this is Jefferson, in that case, fuck off.”_

   

     John laughed at the last part. That was such an Alex thing for him to say.

   

     Through tears he didn’t know he had, he smiled. He smiled at the voice of his Alexander.

   

        _Bang._

   

       More thunder.

   

       The thunder sounded like gunshots.

     

     And then John remembered.

   

      There _had_ been a call that night.

   

       A call from the hospital.

   

      He knew why he was crying now.

   

      He knew why his partner’s contact was gone.

   

      He knew why he was calling at 3 in the morning. Not to talk to his lover. But to hear his voice just once more.

 

      He knew the real reason he had awoken.

   

       He knew it had not been a few days.

 

      And he remembered. Not a few days, but one year.

     

      A year since Alexander Hamilton, Left this world for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing :)


End file.
